


A Warm Place

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, Kid Fic, Sweet, implied child abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Duke stays overnight at Nathan’s. Elizabeth reads them bedtime stories and wishes she could keep Duke.Can be read as a standalone but is an expanded scene fromHelp Me, I’m in Hell(chapter 6...a shared memory of Duke and Nathan’s childhood)





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of a comment made by Whitney about how much she loved the original scene. Her comment made my day!
> 
> I also want to thank [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven) for all her help with my comma placement...you are so patient with my constant forgetting where they go! Hopefully, I got it mostly right in this!

“Mommy, is Duke going to stay over again?” Nathan asked when his mother started cleaning up after dinner. 

Elizabeth looked over at the boys and noticed the hopeful expressions on both of their faces. She smiled warmly at them. “Yes, he is. Now go play before it’s time to get ready for bed. I have to clean up the kitchen, then I’ll come read you stories.”

She watched wistfully as they ran laughing to Nathan’s bedroom. She wished she could just keep Duke here where he would be safe, but she knew Simon would never allow it. The last time she suggested Duke stay with her and Garland for a while, he threatened to forbid Duke from talking to Nathan again. 

Sighing, she turned back to the sink and cleaned up the dishes. Garland would be home soon and she wanted to get the boys ready for bed before she had to reheat his dinner. She put the last dish in the drain board and wiped her hands. 

When she got upstairs, she stopped outside Nathan’s door to watch him and Duke play. They were sitting on his floor playing with Nathan’s favorite Matchbox cars. 

“I like staying at your house,” Duke said, steering the car towards Nathan.

“Me, too. I like having someone to play with while Mommy cleans up.”

“Nate? Can I tell you a secret?”

“Uh huh, what is it?”

“I wish your mommy was my mommy, too.”

Nathan looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. “Why?”

Duke looked up at Nathan with sad eyes, “Because she’s nice to me.”

“All mommies are nice, Duke.”

Duke shook his head. “Not mine. She went away because she didn’t like me.”

“But you’re the best. Why wouldn’t she like you?” Nathan asked, confused.

Elizabeth couldn’t listen anymore. She wiped the tears from her face and walked into Nathan’s room. “Let’s clean up and get ready for bed! We have time for two stories tonight. You can each pick your favorite!”

Nathan and Duke rushed to clean up the cars while Elizabeth set out two sets of pajamas.

 

When they were done, they stood next to her patiently waiting for her to help them get ready for bed. She smiled at them. “Okay, let’s get into these pajamas and brush our teeth, then it’ll be story time!”

Once they were settled in Nathan’s bed, Elizabeth sat on the chair next to the bed. She picked up the book Duke picked, Curious George, and opened it.

“Miss ‘Lizabeth, can you sit with us like you did when Nathan was sick that one time...please?” Duke asked quietly, sure she was going to say no.

Elizabeth smiled and closed the book. “Of course! Make some room,” she said, climbing between them. 

By the time she was done with Curious George, they were yawning and their eyes were closing. 

She picked up Nathan’s choice, Harold and the Purple Crayon, and started reading,  
“One evening after thinking it over for some time, Harold decided to go for a walk in the moonlight.” 

She turned the page, stopping to kiss each of their heads before reading the next page. By the time she was finished the book, they were almost asleep. She hugged them both to her. “My precious babies...”

Nathan looked up at her with sleepy eyes. “Mommy, we’re not babies anymore! I’m already five and Duke is six, we’re big boys now.”

Elizabeth laughed. “I can see you are. Okay, my precious boys, I want you to promise me something...do you know what that is?”

They both nodded and Duke answered, “It’s when you say you’ll do something no matter what.”

“Yes, that’s right. I want you to promise me you’ll always remember you both are important and special. And try your very best to never hurt each other. Can you do that?” She asked, hugging them close.

“I’ll try, Mommy,” Nathan said, yawning.

“Me, too, Miss ‘Lizabeth.” Duke agreed.

Elizabeth scooted out of the bed and kissed each of them. 

“Mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I love you.” Nathan yawned again and snuggled closer to Duke. 

Before she could answer, she heard Duke’s tiny voice. “I love you, too, Miss ‘Lizabeth.”

“And I love you both, my precious babies.”

This time both boys were too sleepy to protest that they weren't babies. Elizabeth sat down in the chair and waited until they fell asleep before she quietly left the room.

She started to close the door when she heard Garland behind her. “Does Simon know Duke is here?” He asked gently. 

Elizabeth turned around and kissed her husband. “Yes, he does. Well, if he checks his messages he will. That babysitter he hired didn’t pick Duke up again. And when I went out to the boat, Simon wasn’t home. Can’t he just stay here?”

Garland laughed softly. “He’s not a puppy that followed Nathan home. We can’t just keep him.”

Elizabeth stiffened. “Why not? His own parents don’t want him...”

Garland sighed, “It’s not that easy, you know that. Simon will never willingly let him go and we can’t prove he’s hurting Duke. The best we can do is what we’re doing now.”

“But, Garland, you saved me and Nathan. Why can’t you save Duke, too? He’s just a little boy who wants to be loved...”

Garland hugged her. “I’ll do my best, Elizabeth, I promise.”

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, Garland. Let me go fix your dinner.”

Garland watched her go and sighed again. When she smiled at him he felt like the luckiest man in the world and he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He quietly opened Nathan’s door and stood in the doorway watching the boys sleep.

_Maybe_ , he thought to himself, _maybe he could save Duke, too. And keep his Elizabeth smiling at him forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is what Garland was like before the ‘tack incident’ and Elizabeth’s death. I think if neither of those things had happened Garland would have had a very different attitude towards Duke. That’s just my two cents...comments and discussions are welcome!


End file.
